Foolish fear
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: No te vayas...por favor no me dejes...aún no te lo digo...Te amo /AcexOC, AU, ojala les guste :)


_**OP no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión**_

**Foolish Fear**

**Capitulo único**

Entro a la habitación, a paso lento, viendo a Ace dormir profundamente. Que sus orbes violáceos divisaran todos esos cables y tubos conectados a él, le dolía en lo más hondo de su corazón. Escuchó la puerta abrirse, y por ella entraron Luffy, Sabo y Law. El médico le miró con su seriedad característica.

-Dime la verdad Law-dijo ella sin expresión alguna en su rostro-¿Qué tan mal está?-

-Su corazón está demasiado débil-comenzó a explicar-No soportará otra angina, puede llegar a morir del dolor-ella suspiró, poniendo una mano sobre la del pecoso

-¿No has encontrado un donador?-

-Hay donadores, pero, la lista de espera es demasiado larga-

-Entonces…-

-No puedo asegurarte que viva demasiado-

Sintió la angustia crecer en su pecho y apretó el agarre sobre la mano del muchacho.

-Hay que cuidarlo mucho-declaró Sabo y Luffy asintió

-Nada de sorpresas, ni emociones fuertes, ni nada por el estilo, manténganlo tranquilo-ordeno Trafalgar

-De acuerdo-dijeron el pelinegro y el rubio

Voltearon a ver a la chica que seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos, en lo rápido que las cosas habían empeorado. Sentía que sus ojos escocían, pero odiaba que le vieran llorar, inhalo profundamente para retener sus lágrimas y volteó a ver a los presentes.

-Quiero pedirles un favor-

**-0-**

_La cabeza de Ace descansaba sobre el pecho desnudo de la pelinegra, sus respiraciones se iban calmando de a poco, se abrazaban, cuidando que el calor no desapareciera._

_-Hey-le llamó, sin moverse ni un centímetro_

_-¿Sí?-su mano no detuvo las caricias que le hacía en el cabello_

_-Cásate conmigo-se sorprendió por la petición, más porque era él, el que la hacía-Sé lo que he dicho, pero, cuando llego a pensar en un futuro junto a ti, me llena de felicidad la idea-_

_-Te estas volviendo muy cursi-dijo ella divertida, y él rió por el comentario, se enderezó un poco y abrió el cajón del buro junto a la cama, sacando una cajita_

_-Ta-da~-dijo mostrándole el par de anillos que descansaban en la cajita aterciopelada-Me costó un poco de trabajo sacar la medida de tu dedo, aproveche todas las veces que caías dormida-ella estaba más que sorprendida-¿Entonces? ¿Qué me dices?-_

_-Bueno… ¿Me dejarías pensarlo?-pregunto con inseguridad, no se esperaba aquello, el pelinegro volvió a sonreir ampliamente y asintió_

_-Esperare el tiempo que necesites-ella extendió sus brazos para rodear el cuello del pecoso y unió sus labios con los de él, en forma de agradecimiento_

**-0-**

Camino por los pasillos del hospital, encaminándose a la habitación 101. Vió su reflejo en el vidrió de la ventana, jamás pensó que estaría pasando por eso, y mucho menos de esa manera.

Abrió la puerta y a paso lento se acercó a la cama, Ace dormía profundamente, tomó con delicadeza la mano del moreno y besó sus nudillos.

-¿Raven?-pregunto dudoso, su visión borrosa se fue aclarando lentamente-¿Qué ocurre?-

Ella sonrió sin soltar su mano y señalo su vestimenta.

-Eres increíble, estoy usando un vestido por ti-dijo divertida y él abrió sus ojos sorprendido

El vestido era enteramente blanco, con un corsé blanco igualmente, que llevaba adornos plateados, la falda con crinolina, haciéndola más esponjada de lo que debía, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño y el maquillaje tan tenue que llevaba resaltaba sus orbes violáceos y sus labios rosados.

Sintió como algo se deslizaba por su dedo anular, el anillo de oro brillaba en su mano izquierda entrelazada con la mano izquierda de la pelinegra en la que también brillaba el anillo de oro.

Se enderezó con cuidado y llevó su mano al rostro de la chica para acariciar su pómulo, sintiendo que las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Eres la persona…más hermosa del mundo-dijo con una sonrisa

"_Ambos lo sabían, que él estaba en sus últimos momentos, y ella, había decidido cumplir su deseo egoísta, solo por verle feliz"_

**-0-**

Corrió con desesperación, desde que había recibido la llamada de Sabo entre hipidos, y gritos y lamentos de Luffy, dejó de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo para salir corriendo al hospital, no quería creerles, de verdad no quería.

Empujo la puerta de manera brusca encontrándose con Law que la detuvo de los hombros.

-Suéltame-pidió, o más bien exigió, con voz ahogada

-Raven…-comenzó pero ella forcejeó

-¡Suéltame!-

_Creí que esto solo era un __**miedo absurdo**__…_

En un par de pasos ya se encontraba junto a la cama, y al cuerpo frío que descansaba en ella.

-¡Ace!-llamó moviéndolo con desesperación-¡Ace!-dijo esta vez suplicando

_No te vayas…_

-¡Ace!-volvió a intentar, sintió las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas

_Por favor no me dejes…_

-Raven-Trafalgar se acercó a ella, poniendo una mano en su hombro, ella hizo un movimiento, zafándose del gesto

-¡Ace, no juegues así!-tomo la mano fría del chico entre las suyas, aferrándose a ella

_Aun no te lo digo…_

-Raven, Ace murió-

-¡No, no! Él no está muerto-

-Raven-

-¡No!-su voz se quebró esta vez, conmoviendo al médico a su lado-¡No lo acepto!-

-Lo lamento-

Esta vez el sollozo fue audible, haciendo eco en la habitación.

-¡Maldito idiota!-grito de repente, lanzándose a abrazar el cuerpo del pecoso, ahora inerte

Law decidió dejarla sola, dejarla que llorara lo que quisiera, lo que necesitara llorar.

Dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran, que empaparan su rostro y que los lamentos se volvieran audibles. Ahora de verdad estaba sola, ya no había nadie a su lado.

-Pudiste haber luchado un poco más-reclamo, acariciando las pecas en sus pómulos-Pudiste haberte quedado conmigo-

_Te amo_

Se enderezó cuando se sintió un poco, solo un poco, mejor. Se limpió los restos de lágrimas y besó con ternura los labios fríos de Ace.

-Gracias, por todo-de la mano izquierda del chico, zafó el anillo de oro con cuidado, colocándolo con el suyo, en su dedo anular-Por favor, espérame, me reuniré contigo en cuanto pueda-

Se forzó a sonreír y las lágrimas cayeron de nuevo…

* * *

**Bueno…tenía ganas de escribir algo triste, no se…en fin, con esto les quiero decir que NO pienso abandonar mis fics de OP, es solo que no he tenido tiempo y me la he pasado pajareando con otros animes xD, ojala les haya gustado este pequeño Drabble y les agradezco de antemano por leer y por los reviews (si es que me dejan xD) un saludo**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
